


Secrets

by D0g_Eggz



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Johnny Toast, Gay Colon Ghostie, Gay Johnny Ghost, Johnny Ghost Has ADHD, M/M, Pansexual Fred Spooker, Trans Johnny Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0g_Eggz/pseuds/D0g_Eggz
Summary: Happy Pi day, here's a rewrite of P.I.E Adventures :}
Relationships: Fred Spooker/Colon Ghostie, Johnny Ghost/Johnny Toast





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [P.I.E Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472303) by [D0g_Eggz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0g_Eggz/pseuds/D0g_Eggz). 



Johnathan Ghost drums his fingers on the side of the couch he's laying on. His hood is pulled up over his head and he has the arm that is not fidgeting in his hoodie pocket. It's a pretty normal day in PIE HQ. Johnny Ghost catches his eyes drifting over to his business partner and best friend of pretty much forever, Johnathan Toast, and he can't help but find him kind of attractive. I mean, of course he does. Ghost has always known he likes guys, it was really just a matter of time until he'd start liking Toast. It's just that Johnny Toast is straight, he used to have a wife even. Toast could never like Ghost back.  
Johnny Ghost's thoughts are interrupted by a phone ringing. Toast goes to pick it up. Ghost can't quite understand what the conversation is but can tell it's about work. After a minute or so Toast puts the phone down and turns to Ghost.  
"We've got a case at the big mansion downtown," Toast states.  
"That creepy old run-down place?" Ghost asks, "Did a neighbor call or something? I thought it was abandoned."  
"Not quite sure, they just said they thought they saw something moving around in there, and they don't think it's human," Toast says.  
"Is this just a me and you case or should we bring Spooker and Colon along as well?" Ghost asks.  
Ghost and Toast look over at Spooker and Colon, who are currently playing Go Fish with Uno cards.  
"I'd say we take them with us just to give them something to do," Toast says in a partial laugh.  
"You two! Come on, get ready, we've got a case," Ghost calls out to the other members of their team. The two look up excitedly and run off together to go grab their supplies.  
Ghost picks his satchel off the table next to the couch he was laying on, it has all he'll need inside.  
Toast grabs the keys to the van off a hook next to the door and makes his way outside. The other three quickly follow behind, and once the four are all buckled in and ready Toast starts the car and they begin driving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw // mold , fainting

The four arrive at the mansion, and immediately Johnny Ghost has a gut feeling that something is off. This place seems familiar to him, and not in the way that he passes it every day on the way to HQ, on a more personal level.  
"Are you coming, Sir?" Johnny Toast asks, snapping Ghost back to reality. The rest of the team is already at the door.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry I zoned out for a minute there," Ghost says, unbuckling and clambering out of the van. Ghost reaches out for the doorknob but the door flies open before he even touches it.  
Toast, Spooker, and Colon go right on in, but Ghost still can't help but feel weird about this place. He steps inside and immediately his nose is met with the smell of mold. The walls are peeling off, the stairs he's planning to climb look unstable at best, the windows are mostly shattered, this place looks like it hasn't been taken care of in maybe 30 years. Ghost takes the first few steps up the stairs, checking the stability. He ascends gently, every creak scaring him. Suddenly he hears something.  
"Gregory?" An almost childlike voice echos from behind him. He tries to turn around and take another step up at the same time, which is a bad idea as his foot immediately goes through the stairs, he feels himself fall, and his vision goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw // memory loss , mention of murder

"Good morning, Sir," Toast says, sipping tea and reading a book on the couch of their apartment.  
"What happened?" Ghost asks.  
"What do you mean, Sir?" Toast asks, putting a bookmark in his book and setting it down.  
"At the mansion, I was there and now I'm suddenly here, what happened?" Ghost asks again.  
"You've been awake since then, Sir, do you not remember the past week?" Toast now seems concerned.  
"I guess not," Ghost mumbles just loudly enough for Toast to hear.  
"Well, I was going to ask you what you were doing a few nights ago, but if you don't remember the past week I suppose there's no use," Toast says.  
"What do you mean?" Ghost inquires.  
"You got up in the middle of the night and didn't appear until the next day, and once you got back you were in the shower for a few hours," Toast explains.  
Ghost tries to wrack his memory of what he could have been doing, but it just gives him a headache.  
"I'm not sure what I could have been doing," Ghost says, and joins Toast on the couch.  
"Is it alright if I turn on the news?" Toast asks.  
"Yeah, sure, I don't mind," Ghost says.  
After a few minutes, Toast is fast asleep and has his head on Ghost's shoulder. Ghost can't help but find it kind of cute. However, his happy feeling is interrupted by something that catches his eye on the TV.  
"Two days ago a series of murders were committed by this man, their name and face are unknown, but one person managed to capture this picture of them from the back," The woman on the news says. The thing is, the picture they're showing isn't the back of just anyone's head. It's Johnny Ghost's.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny Ghost reaches over for the remote and shuts off the TV. He slowly gets up and places Toast's head gently on the couch as to not wake him up. Ghost makes his way up to his room and locks the door. He pulls his laptop from under his bed and puts it on his desk and begins researching, but he finds nothing that could help him. Suddenly he hears a loud noise from downstairs.  
"Johnny?" He yells out, "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, Johnny!" He hears in reply.  
Ghost unlocks his door and makes his way down to the main room, Toast is standing awkwardly near the couch. Toast looks up at Ghost.  
"Are you okay?" He asks.  
"Yeah, I-" Ghost is cut off as Toast makes his way closer to him.  
"Not for long," Toast says, as he lunges forward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw // impersonation , violence

Ghost blinks awake. His arms are tied behind his back and his legs are tied to the rickety wooden chair he's sitting on. He looks up at who he thought was Toast.  
"Not very observant are you?" The Johnny Toast impersonator smiles.  
"Hello Gavin," Ghost rolls his eyes. He should have noticed the difference in eye color at the apartment but he was too worried about Toast's safety.  
Ghost looks around for a way to escape but can’t think clearly, he feels his mind getting fuzzy.  
"I suppose you weren’t very observant either," A voice he isn’t in control of comes out of his mouth.  
"What?" Gavin steps back and notices a change in Ghost’s appearance happen before his eyes.  
"You - you’re not Johnny Ghost," Gavin says.  
"That would be correct," He says, breaking out of his restraints with ease.  
"What the hell?" Gavin yells as who seemed to be Johnny Ghost came toward him.  
"Do you want to know my secret?" He asks.  
Gavin doesn’t even have time to reply before he gets an answer.  
"My name is Jimmy Casket."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi just a disclaimer, in my version of the whole ghost casket thing it’s not a DID situation. It’s more of a thing where Jimmy is like possessing Ghost, but is sort of like stuck, like he used to be able to hop between people but for some reason got stuck with Ghost. Just wanted to make that clear. :}


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw // hospital

"They were both attacked by that serial killer it seems," Johnny Ghost can hear a female voice say from outside the room he’s in.  
"Haven’t you heard? Yeah there have been 5 victims so far,” She explains to someone. The other person’s voice is too quiet for him to discern the owner.  
He opens his eyes and looks around. He’s laying in a hospital bed with something hooked up to him, across from him is a passed out Gavin Toast. He has a bandage wrapped around his forehead and another around his stomach.  
Ghost looks down at himself and immediately regrets it as he realizes he was kidnapped in his pajamas, he doesn’t have a binder on.  
The good news, however, is that he doesn’t appear to be injured as badly as Gavin, though he can feel a throbbing pain coming from his thigh.  
The door to the room opens and he sees a doctor enter, with Johnny Toast following behind. Toast sees Ghost awake and rushes over.  
"Thank goodness you’re okay, Sir, I was so worried," Toast wraps him in a gentle hug.  
"They seem to be doing fine, I’ll leave you guys alone in here for now,” The doctor says, and exits the room closing the door behind her.  
"What happened?" Toast asks.  
"Gavin kidnapped me and I think he was planning on hurting me and then..." Ghost explains.  
"And then that serial killer came and hurt you both?" Toast asks.  
"Uh, yeah," Ghost says, "That's what happened."  
"You're so lucky to have survived, you two are the only survivors of his attacks so far," Toast explains.  
"Um, hey, this might be a bad time, but this is something I've been thinking about for a while and I uh, I like you," Ghost confesses.  
"I like you too, Sir," Toast smiles.  
"No, like, I like like you, like in a love way," Ghost says.  
"I know," Toast laughs.  
"Wait, I thought you were straight?" Ghost exclaims.  
"What? No, I'm bi," Toast says.  
"Oh, cool I guess," Ghost says, "So are we like, dating now? I don't know how this works."  
"I guess," Toast smiles.  
The happy moment is cut off by Gavin waking up and immediately screaming.  
"You tried to fucking kill me!" Gavin points at Ghost.  
"What, no, you must be confused, you and Sir were both attacked by a serial killer, you're both lucky to be alive!" Toast explains to his brother.  
"He's the serial killer! He's Jimmy Casket!" Gavin yells more.  
"Gavin, you're clearly confused, you just experienced something traumatic, and Sir did as well, don't put the blame on him for something you were both affected by," Toast tries to calm down Gavin.  
The doctor comes back in.  
"Okay, Mr. Toast you will, unfortunately, have to stay for another week, but Ghost you're good to go!" She says.  
"Come on, Sir! Let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw // posession

"Wait," Ghost says," Where did you say we're going again?"  
"We've been requested to return to that mansion," Toast says.  
"What?" Ghost panics.  
"I'm sure it will be fine, Sir, we just need to hope it's on the first floor," Toast tries to calm his now-boyfriend down.  
"You're right," Ghost says, fidgeting with his hoodie strings.  
"Sir, look at me," Toast says, he does, "You'll be okay."  
Ghost nods, and accidentally pulls his hoodie tight over his head.  
The two pull up to the mansion and Ghost gets that weird feeling in his stomach again. He tries to ignore it.  
This time the door is already wide open, almost beckoning them in. When they enter Ghost can't help but feel like he has to go upstairs.  
"I know this is gonna sound stupid, but I really think we should go upstairs," Ghost says.  
"I don't think it's safe," Toast says.  
"I know, I just- trust me," Ghost tries to sound convincing.  
"Fine," Toast hesitates, "I trust you."  
The two make their way slowly upstairs, and this time don't fall on the steps. Once they reach the top and turn around, however, they see what they came for. In the hallway parallel them there is a floating cardboard creature standing there.  
"Gregory," It says in an echo-like child's voice.  
"Wait, didn't you used to go by Gregory?" Toast points out.  
"Yeah..." Ghost says, "But that's not me, that's not actually my name."  
"Gregory, don't you remember me?" The cardboard creature speaks again, in an almost over-exaggerated lisp.  
"It's trying to mess with you, I think I remember hearing about this thing before, there was a case back in the '90s where it stole a child, and afterwards the kid was pretty much insane," Toast says.  
"Would you happen to know the name of the kid?" Ghost asks.  
"Nope," Toast answers.  
"It was Gregory! Back when he had long hair," The cardboard thing says again.  
Ghost can feel his mind going fuzzy.  
"Johnny, run," Ghost says.  
"What, why? We have to deal with this ghost," Toast says, confused.  
"Trust me, run. I- not really me, kind of me, whatever, I'll deal with the ghost, just go," Ghost says.  
Toast listens to his partner and runs back downstairs and to the front door. He turns around to see Ghost has almost transformed. His skin paled, his hair darkened, and his eyes have become a bright, almost glowing, red.  
"Oh my gosh," Toast whispers to himself, "Gavin was right."


	8. Chapter 8

Johnny Toast ducks outside.  
"Sir is Jimmy Casket, he's a murderer... I'm dating a murderer?" Toast freaks out to himself in a whisper.  
After a minute of thinking, he decides he has to go back in there.  
Toast quietly sneaks back upstairs and over to where Jimmy and the cardboard thing are fighting. Jimmy's stabbing isn't doing anything.  
"Jimmy, Sir!" Toast says loudly, causing Jimmy to look up, "Use water!"  
Jimmy stops for a moment then nods, running downstairs.  
The cardboard thing turns around to face Toast. It's much taller up close.  
"Uh oh," He says to himself.  
"You," Its voice echos in Toast's ears.  
Toast backs away but trips over something on the floor, and then begins to quickly crawl away. The cardboard creature is getting closer. Just as it's about to attack it starts screaming in pain and Toast watches as it starts falling apart.  
Standing behind it is not Jimmy Casket, but Johnny Ghost. The two stare at it for a minute, look up at each other, then run into a hug.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Toast asked.  
"Well, I knew you wouldn't take it well, like 'oh yeah by the way I'm possessed by a murderer haha,' that conversation isn't gonna go well," Ghost jokes, "You- you do still like me, right?"  
"Sir, of course I do, we can figure this out," Toast smiles.  
"Thank you," Ghost says, as the two make their way back outside, to the van, and to their apartment, where they immediately go fall asleep on the couch.


End file.
